Wien Blut
by Hirako Fieldwar
Summary: 1748 Palais d'Hofburg, Vienne. La guerre de succession autrichienne s'achève dans le sang. Prussia l'attend pour des négociations... Lemon CONTENT ! One-shot PruAus YAOI.


_Avant-Propos : _

_Cet écrit m'est venu d'une rêverie en solitaire. Il s'agit d'un one-shot incluant un lemon. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les âmes que je pourrais éventuellement choquer, mais je n'ai jamais fait dans la dentelle sur ce site, et je ne compte pas m'y mettre de si tôt. Je vous le présente ici, c'est mon premier écrit Hetalia, et j'attends vivement vos réactions. Je ne sais pas si les fictions Hetalia sont populaires, surtout en français. Bref, je vous laisse sans attendre découvrir __**Wien Blut**__. _

_Bien à vous, Hirako_

_Hirako Fieldwar présente_

_La guerre de succession d'Autriche dura huit ans._

**1740** : Frédéric II de Prusse envahit le territoire autrichien sans déclaration de guerre. Malgré une armée moindre, la Prusse remporte victoire sur victoire. La Prusse convoite la Silésie, qu'il veut ramener à son Royaume. Deux assauts ont lieu pendant le légendaire conflit.

**1748** : Le conflit est sur le point de s'achever. La Prusse entame des négociations avec l'Autriche. Le pays est en ruines.

Ce récit se tient au crépuscule, à Vienne.

**B L U T**

_Le sang de Vienne_

One-shot Hetalia

_PruAus_

Le palais d'Hofburg n'avait jamais semblé aussi beau. Les coups de canons, les fusils. Le ciel brûlant. Le soleil se couchait-il ? Se levait-il ? _Le temps_… Existait-il encore ? Il y eut des étincelles. Les dômes étaient couverts du sang du peuple : il s'essoufflait de jour en jour. Cette guerre n'allait jamais prendre fin, les Enfers avaient engloutis ces terres comme les bêtes féroces dévorent les cœurs des enfants morts. Certaines vitres du palais étaient éclatées, mais le bâtiment avait tenu aux représailles prussiennes. Les ramifications de pierre tremblaient sous les explosions. Les soldats courraient en tous sens. « _L'apocalypse_ … » c'est ainsi qu'on appelait désormais la nouvelle splendeur de Vienne. Le sol tremblait.

L'homme marcha seul, le souffle court. Il avait désiré de l'aide, et on ne lui avait jamais apporté. Il avait face à lui les chiens dangereux du Diable, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était rester ici, et attendre. Attendre.

_Attendre… ?_

La victoire était encore possible tant qu'il respirait, tant que ses lunettes restaient fièrement. Et pourtant, le noble souverain n'avait plus le choix. Il savait ce qui l'attendait s'il arrêtait de courir dans son palais d'or et de lumières. Il monta les escaliers, son cœur implosait. Il n'en pouvait plus.

« Austria… »

Il accéléra. Il l'entendait. C'était lui. Son regard s'agrandit, ses pupilles étaient démentes. Il était arrivé, son bureau…Son bureau… Il devait rédiger une lettre, il devait demander à cette femme qu'il aimait tant et qui l'aimait en retour, qui l'avait toujours protégé… Oui…Cette femme…

« Tu ne pourras pas toujours compter sur Hungary pour t'en sortir, bourgeois… »

Il frémit. Il était partout. Il n'arrivait pas à le voir.

Austria poussa les deux massives portes de son bureau. Il donnait sur toute la cour. La pièce n'était pas vide. Il y eut un sourire, un silence qui couvrait les détonations. Sa chevelure négligée se dressa. Le frisson lui paralysa l'âme, lui brisant l'échine.

Les portes claquèrent derrière lui.

- Bonsoir, _Austria_. C'est une très belle soirée tu ne trouves pas ? Je crois que c'est même… La plus belle que j'ai passée chez toi.

…

_Sur tes cadavres tombés, je plante mon drapeau_

_Les entends-tu crier, tes enfants à l'échafaud ? _

« Prussia... »

- Bo-chan ? T'as l'air surpris de me voir ici.

Il était assis sur une de ses tables de travail, taillée dans le meilleur des bois. Un vestige de la dynastie précédente, qu'Austria appréciait particulièrement. L'homme était figé. Il observa l'Ennemi. Il ôta son chapeau lentement, il put enfin apercevoir ses deux rubis. Ils brillaient dans la semi-pénombre de la pièce.

Les rideaux flottaient, transparents et silencieux. Le soleil leur donnait une teinte cramoisie étrange. C'était comme un rêve. Austria fit un pas en direction de son grand bureau. Il était immense et magnifique. Il continuait de scruter Prussia. Il n'avait pas d'arme sur lui.

_Prussia n'avait pas d'arme sur lui._

- Pourquoi es-tu là ?

- C'est la fin. Tu le sens autant que moi. Tout va se terminer, très vite.

- Tu es venu signer quelque chose ? Si c'est le cas, tu peux repartir.

Le rire de Prussia était clair. Il passa une main dans sa chevelure qu'il ébouriffa prétentieusement.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air de comprendre la situation _bourgeois_…

Austria ne baissa pas les yeux une seule seconde tandis que son adversaire tentait de le désarmer. Et pourtant…

_Lui non plus n'avait pas d'arme. Il n'en avait plus, et s'il en avait eu, il aurait été incapable de s'en servir. _

- Je vais être clair…

Prussia s'était avancé. Austria ne recula pas, fier mais toutefois anéanti. Aux côtés de ce bureau où il avait appelé à l'aide, et où ses alliés l'avaient abandonné. Là où tout avait commencé.

- Je ne viens pas seulement mettre un terme à cette guerre. Je viens te demander ton… _Avis_.

Austria ouvrit les yeux, aussi grands qu'il put. L'homme était proche de lui. S'il avait caché quelque poignard sous ses vêtements, c'en était certainement fini de sa petite personne, de ce petit bourgeois réduit à l'état de fuyard…

- Mon avis, répéta-t-il lentement.

- Exactement.

- Tu … Tu mens. Il y a quelque chose, là-dessous. Dis-moi tout, et cesse tes vices !

« Les vices… »

- Je désire la paix.

- Tu es bien venu pour signer quelque chose en fin de compte…

- Mieux que ça.

Il était tellement proche, cette fois. _Trop_ proche. Austria eut un recul, il buta contre le bureau et soutint le regard de Prussia. Il l'avait envahi de toute part, et maintenant, que voulait-il envahir ? Que pouvait-il envahir d'autre ?...

- Je vais garder mes territoires…

- _Non !_

- Ton royaume est à genoux.

- Nous nous sommes toujours relevés…

- Et je suppose que tu aimerais que…Je t'aide à le faire ?

- _Comment_ _?_ Ton aide est empoisonnée.

L'envahisseur avait avancé sa main sous sa ceinture. Il l'avait plaqué avec une certaine brutalité très mal placée. Austria poussa une exclamation et le saisit par le col. Un réflexe inattendu, comme cette main, là entre ses cuisses tremblantes.

« Accepte la paix. Accepte mes lois. _Obtempère_… »

- Tu ne peux pas…

- Je ne peux pas ?

- _Gagner_, souffla Austria en fermant les yeux.

Il avait tenté de le repousser, Prussia serra violemment. Sa poigne était exemplaire, sans lui faire mal, il faisait de lui _sa chose_ en un geste unique, un seul et unique geste... Ses doigts passèrent contre le tissu royal. C'était un moment extraordinaire, qu'il avait attendu depuis le début de la guerre, depuis les premiers canons, depuis les premières baïonnettes. Et peut-être même, quand il y pensait… C'était certainement pour cet instant précis que cette guerre avait commencé.

- Prussia ! Non !...

- Arrête-moi.

- Je ne peux pas. Je…

- Vas-y continue…

Prussia s'approcha contre l'oreille de l'empereur désarticulé. Il ressemblait à une poupée immobile… Il lécha le lobe une première fois, remontant lentement, et cette main, toujours la même. Elle exerçait une pression régulière contre l'assiégé.

- Je ne peux pas parce que… Parce que je suis devenu trop …Faible…

Il le réalisa. C'était une claque. Une gifle plus puissante que toutes celles qu'il avait reçues dans son existence riche et protégée. Il ne pourrait pas. Il n'y arriverait pas. Prussia avait raison, la guerre était bientôt finie, et Austria savait déjà qui allait en sortir victorieux. Ils le savaient tous les deux.

Austria gémit.

- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'aimer ça, hein… _T'es sale_…

- Ferme-la !...Ne dis pas ça. Ne …

Sa main s'était glissée sous ses vêtements cette fois. L'érection se faisait plus conséquente, et il priait pour que ça n'empire pas. Ce n'était pas trop tard !... ?

- Prussia… H…

- Serait-ce de la haine que j'entends au creux de tes gémissements ? Ou…Autre chose, peut-être.

Austria tenait Prussia par son magnifique manteau. Le velours coulait entre ses doigts. Il n'arrivait pas à le regarder en face. Il prenait du plaisir à le voir aux portes de la victoire. Il prenait tellement de plaisir à voir sa pire crainte réalisée dans le blasphème et le sang. Au-dehors, le vent soufflait fort. Le soleil était encore là, le ciel plus rouge et plus beau. Les cris des soldats…

- _Hn_…

Prussia exerçait de puissants va-et-vient contre sa verge, prenant garde toutefois à le faire languir lorsque l'occasion s'y prêtait. Dès lors, Austria osait le regarder et c'était déjà une jouissance pour lui. Il bandait comme un malade de le voir dans cet état-là. C'était mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

- Tu acceptes ? Susurra Prussia en plissant les yeux.

Il ralentit la cadence mais l'excitation d'Austria l'avait laissé en haleine. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'arrêtait ? Ce…_Sadique_…Cet…Idiot…

- Non… Non, pas comme ça. Pourquoi…

- Pourquoi est-ce que je te touche ?

Prussia posa un genou devant Austria. Il le contempla, le cœur arrêté, le sang chargé d'ivresse. Il levait les yeux vers lui, une explosion de plus et son visage fut éclairé. Les maisons prenaient feu. Vienne était au supplice. Son masque était écarquillé. Prussia passa sa main contre la cuisse d'Austria, contre une de ses bottes. Il extrait la virilité d'Austria, il soufflait tout contre. Il avait chaud…

- _Hn_…

- Parce que… Je refuse de faire la paix avec toi.

Il sourit largement.

- Alors, si paix il doit y avoir, ce sera une paix brutale.

Il passa sa langue, de tout son long et Austria s'accrocha au bureau, les jambes flagellaient. Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Il éloignait ses mains, il ne voulait pas que Prussia comprenne. Il ne voulait pas qu'il sache à quel point il le voulait à cet instant_. Qu'il lui fasse cette paix brutale_. Il n'attendait que ça. Il gémissait doucement, les joues incandescentes. A ses pieds, Prussia l'avait enfin fait.

- PRUSSIA !

Il avait poussé un cri. Il porta une main à sa bouche, se mordant la paume jusqu'aux larmes. Prussia l'avait en bouche, sa langue mutine faisait des cercles contre sa peau, sensible à l'extrême. Ses mouvements étaient lents, mais intenses. Ils laissaient trahir quelque chose… Austria le connaissait.

Il le connaissait par cœur.

L'agresseur était expérimenté. Austria ne voulait pas le voir. Il entrouvrit les yeux. Il regardait ce qu'il faisait avec son corps. Il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Il glissa sa main contre ses cheveux, l'incitant à continuer. Prussia ne s'arrêta pas. Il enchaînait, c'était une rafale.

- _Hn_…

Il serrait la chevelure de Prussia si fort.

Et puis…

Prussia s'éloigna. Il se redressa sans pitié face à cet être qu'il avait soumis. Il lui avait tout pris. Son amour propre, son égo, ses terres et son peuple. Le souffle d'Austria était agité. Il voulut le supplier de continuer, de reprendre. Sa raison était endormie, et pourtant… Il réussit à le repousser avec force.

Prussia fut surpris. Il ne s'y attendait pas.

- Va-t'en ! hurla Austria.

Ce cri, qu'il n'avait jamais osé pousser auparavant. Il le poussa une seconde fois et se retourna vers le bureau, se précipitant sur la carte des avancées de l'armée. Il était tellement excité que sa vue était trouble… Il suffoqua. Prussia s'était déjà rapproché. Il était contre lui. Son sexe gonflé était contre son fessier, la main de l'empereur cachait sa bouche qui voulait crier à l'aide.

_« Personne ne t'entendra. »_

_« Seulement moi. »_

_« Alors, gémis, je t'en prie. »_

- Tu as toujours été égoïste, hm ?...Et tu t'étonnes d'être… Seul ? Mais, tu ne seras jamais vraiment seul Austria. Pas tant que je serai là. La guerre va se terminer, tout le monde poussera son soupir. Et pourtant, je ne te quitterai jamais. J'ai besoin de toi, mon _Ennemi_... .Puisque tu es le seul qui m'importe de posséder !

Sa voix était faible contre son oreille. Il donna un coup de reins, Austria se cambra. _Malgré lui. _

- Alors, faisons-la cette paix ?...

Il retira sa main, et glissa quelques doigts entre les lèvres d'Austria. Il n'émit aucune opposition. Il suça doucement, hésitant et pris au piège. Il poussait de légers râles d'aise ce qui ne déplût pas à Prussia.

- Putain… _Austria_… T'es…_ Vraiment une pute_, tu le sais ça ?

Il disait ça avec une voix peu maîtrisée. C'était comme si lui aussi perdait le contrôle de la situation. Austria le léchait encore, sans s'arrêter malgré l'humiliation. Prussia ôta ses doigts humides. Il retira la ceinture de son _subordonné_, et la laissa tomber. Il baissa son pantalon. Austria réalisa. Il se figea, se redressant brutalement.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu…_

Prussia le poussa en avant, la main entre les omoplates. Face contre le bois du bureau, il tenta de se relever mais Prussia avait replié son bras juste derrière. Il était fait. Le souffle court, il avait peur.

_Peur qu'il s'arrête, ou peur qu'il __**le**__ fasse ?_

Austria ferma les yeux.

- Prussia, tu vas trop loin…

Il se mordit les lèvres sentant les mêmes doigts qu'il avait léchés quelques secondes auparavant, entrer en lui. Il avait honte de l'avouer, mais il n'y avait aucune douleur dans ce geste. Peut-être Prussia allait-il être déçu ? Ou cherchait-il autre chose en définitive…

- Tu te laisses faire…

- Je…Hn… Je n'ai pas le choix…

- On a toujours le choix.

Il y allait plus fort. Austria poussa une exclamation. Prussia l'avait toujours cherché, et il l'avait trouvé.

_« Prussia…Je… »_

- Tu n'arrives déjà plus à parler ? Petit joueur… A moins que tu ne sois déjà sur le point de jouir ? Décevant.

- _Je veux…_

- Je sais ce que tu veux, ferme-la maintenant. Pour une fois que nous voulons la même chose… !

Il se retira d'un seul geste et Austria ne sentait plus ses jambes, il allait s'effondrer. Prussia l'avait tourné vers lui.

_Face à face, les ennemis dégainent l'épée !_

_Un seul remportera la victoire tant rêvée !_

Austria hoqueta. Prussia lui donna un baiser déchiré, c'était une entaille. Prussia mordait ses lèvres, l'autre eut un mouvement de recul. Quelques gouttes de sang étaient apparues.

- Je vais te goûter, dans tous les sens du terme.

Austria le regardait avec de grands yeux tandis que Prussia retirait chaque bouton de son pantalon, un sourire grandissant au travers du visage. Ce _sourire_. Il le saisit dans ses bras puissants, le portant sur le bureau. Les cuisses chaudes d'Austria étaient écartées, il baissa les yeux. Malgré le désir qui le rendait fou, il y avait cette honte latente qui était toujours là. Il regrettait déjà…

- Prussia…

Il lécha son cou, approchant son membre dur contre le siens. Austria bougea les hanches, se retenant de le prendre dans ses bras. Il le voulait plus près. Et il voulait…

_Avoir mal._

- Austria… _Bo chan_.

Il sentait les griffes de ce prédateur lui griffer le flanc. Il poussa un petit cri. Prussia souleva son bassin et jeta Austria contre le bureau.

Il y eut plusieurs éclairs au dehors. Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher maintenant…

_« PRUSSIA ! »_

Austria rejeta la tête en arrière. Le maître retenait la jambe, serrant sa cuisse. Prussia était en lui, _déjà_. Il l'avait pénétré sans aucune retenue. Plus rien n'avait de sens, à part peut-être cette nouvelle guerre qui avait commencé ce soir. Peut-être que le soleil ne reviendrait jamais en définitive, c'était la nuit. Austria allait mourir ? Son âme allait-elle partir sous la poigne de son adversaire ?

- Pru…_Prussia_…

Il sentait ses mains ouvrir brusquement son chemiser. Les boutons s'envolèrent au son des canons dans la cour du palais. Il vint toucher son torse, et ses zones de faiblesse.

_Cet espace vital qui n'était plus le siens. _

Les coups de reins de Prussia étaient tellement profonds qu'il était entièrement en lui. Austria pointait, tremblait, la peau humide. Prussia le croquait, c'était encore pire. Il poussait des exclamations de plaisir folles qu'il tentait de retenir. Mais sa gorge se refusait à se taire, quelle rebelle…

- _Austria_… Qu'importe l'endroit que je touche… Tu gémis toujours autant.

Les mèches de Prussia se levaient à chaque impulsion. Le regard voilé de désir et d'un sadisme soutenu et noble, il ralentit le rythme. Les vitres du palais tremblèrent. Les troupes se rapprochaient du palais. C'était la nuit : une nuit éclairée par les feux de Dieu.

Il en profita pour relever ses deux jambes, pliées contre lui. Il retira une de ses bottes, puis la deuxième.

- Qu'est-ce que… Tu fais ?...

Prussia esquissa un sourire mauvais. Il fut pieds nus, totalement fragilisé. Ainsi, la soumission était terrible. Il donnait des coups de bassins plus rapides, se faisant moins profond… Il passa un doigt sous la voûte. Austria voulut s'accouder, il y arriva non sans peine. Il bougea pour qu'il arrête. C'était… _C'était dérangeant_. Il le prit par le cou, et serra_. Il serra plus fort. Plus fort._

« Alors, bourgeois…On se rebelle ? »

Prussia suffoqua, observant Austria. Ainsi aimait-il la douleur ? Peut-être en attendait-il, lui aussi. Austria cessa. Prussia reprit son souffle, brièvement affaibli. Il passa une langue à ses lèvres en observant le visage en face du siens. Il fit glisser un doigt à sa cheville jusqu'au-devant, la respiration normale. Austria gémit bruyamment, il le repoussa brusquement. Agressif, Prussia poussait des râles graves et excitants. L'empereur brisé adorait l'entendre... Il _savait_. Il savait comment gagner…

- Prussia…

- _Hn_…

- _Tu es…Mon…Dieu._

- Non, non, ne me dis pas ça…

Austria sentait son bassin défaillir, sa propre main descendit contre son ventre et il se donna du plaisir. Il savait que c'était dangereux, il n'en pouvait plus : toute cette ivresse sexuelle n'était pas permise. Prussia dégagea sa main.

- Va te faire foutre, murmura-t-il en reprenant à sa place.

C'était fini.

Austria se contracta, d'un coup d'un seul. Il trembla comme une feuille sous les coups des envahisseurs, au dehors qui étaient de plus en plus proches, et de ce ciel rouge si proche du noir. Les rideaux baignaient, délicatesse.

« Non…Non, Prussia, tu… Tu m'as totalement vaincu…On dirait… »

- Ta gueule, pitié…

Il tira ses cheveux en arrière. C'était encore pire. L'extase était longue, bruyante. Il s'épandit entre les doigts de Prussia.

- Encore…

Il l'avait dit. Il avait osé le dire. Le maître lâcha un cri de plaisir totalement incontrôlé, sauvage et parfait. Il donna ses derniers coups, bougeant à l'intérieur puis, cessa. Il resta en lui, le dévisagea de longues secondes. Le feu était plus proche, il l'était tellement qu'il illuminait la face de Prussia. Il n'avait plus son sourire, seulement la fatigue du plaisir. Il observa son trophée. Le Royaume de l'Autriche. Il l'habitait désormais. Il soufflait fort, et Austria avait les yeux fermés. Quelques gouttes de sang étaient encore à ses lèvres. Prussia passa son doigt et recueillit le _rouge_. Le rouge de son drapeau. Il le suça avidement.

Austria leva les paupières vers Prussia.

- Ainsi…S'achève la guerre, dit-il simplement.

- Je garde mes possessions, siffla Prussia, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure.

L'empereur épuisé n'osa pas le regarder.

- Nous entrerons en guerre à nouveau, un jour. _Je te le promets_.

Son sourire mauvais était revenu.

_« Belle Autriche, retrouveras-tu un jour ta gloire ? »_

Et c'est ainsi que tout s'était achevé.

Là où tout avait commencé.


End file.
